1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of portable stoves. More specifically, this invention is in the field of portable stove systems having a container, a combustible composition disposed within the container, and a platform for maintaining a cooking surface above the container as the combustible composition burns.
2. The Relevant Technology
Portable heating and cooking devices are useful in a variety of different settings. Portable heating and cooking devices can be used by outdoor enthusiasts, campers, anglers, hikers, mountain climbers, emergency personnel, cooks, food service teams, search and rescue teams, and a variety of different individuals for convenient indoor and outdoor heating and cooking, and for emergency use. Such portable devices can typically be stored, then used when needed or desired, such as on an emergency basis for heating or for cooking.
One portable heating device comprises a container, such as a can into which a combustible chemical is placed. The chemical can be ignited and burns until burning out or until being extinguished. While such typical systems are useful for heating, such systems require that the can containing the combustible chemical be placed underneath a pan, bowl, or other surface in order to heat a food or liquid.
In order to retain the pan or bowl above the combustible chemical, a stand is typically placed over the can containing the combustible chemical and the cooking surface is placed on the stand. Such stands can become lost, can be bulky and awkward to store, and take up space during storage and transportation. In addition, certain portable heating systems featuring a chemical composition disposed in a can are designed for heating food only, rather than cooking food, and cannot boil water even after 60 minutes.
Another portable heating and cooking system is a system which employs a can into which a mixture of sawdust and wax are placed. A wick is placed into the sawdust/wax mixture to initially ignite the mixture. Other heating and cooking systems comprise a can having cardboard therein surrounded by wax. These systems are also required to be placed underneath a pan or bowl or other surface in order to heat the surface.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved portable stove system. More specifically, there is a need in the art for a portable stove system which conserves space and avoids risk of loss of components during storage and transportation. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a portable stove having a prolonged burning life.